


Just Your Problem

by enfoire



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enfoire/pseuds/enfoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Uploaded On Fanfiction.net </p>
<p>After years of abuse, both verbal and physical, from his boss, Grell Sutcliff finally decides to be done with him, and try to gain the love of someone else. But will the raven-haired reaper allow it, or will his jealousy boil over?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One More Mistake

Grell sighed as he soaked in the tub. He looked at the wound in his arm and whimpered a bit when he moved it.

'Sometimes..' He thought, looking at the wound with hate.

'I really HATE William..' 

Grell had been doing fairly well with his reapings lately, but today, he only missed one, and William punished him harshly. Grell gritted his teeth as he held back tears. It wasn't the wound that was making him cry, but the person who had done it. In William's eyes, Grell NEVER did anything right. EVER. It hurt, knowing that no one was proud of him. Grell drew his knees up to his chest as he used his finger to swirl the warm water around a bit. Grell did this for a while until he heard a knock on his door.

Grell jumped at the sudden noise. "C-coming..!" he said, jumping out the tub and almost slipping. He quickly put on his favorite Red Robe and began drying his hair as he opened the door. Grell's smile faded when he saw it was William.   
'Maybe he's here to apologize..'. Grell perked up again.

"Oh Hellooo William Darling..I-" 

"You forgot these." William said without emotion, dropping a stack of paperwork at Grell's feet.   
Grell looked down at the papers. That's all he cared about? No, He never cared about Grell, ever. He only cared about paperwork. Grell snarled and picked them up, then rudely slammed the door in William's face. He heard a grunt, and knew the door had hit William. Grell almost opened the door, but the heavy weight of the papers steered him otherwise. 

"So sorry Will darling~ I would help you~ but I'm far too busy with this paperwork.." Grell said with a dark grin, smelling the blood from the other side of the door. He must have busted Will's nose. Grell threw the stack onto his bed and sighed. He heard William saying something, but gladly ignored it. He didn't feel like being insulted..again. Grell laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling for a while before hearing another annoying tap on the door. The more Grell ignored it, the louder it got.   
"William…" he hissed. Grell yanked open the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"   
He yelled, only to find a frightened Ronald Knox, who raised his hands in surrender. 

"Calm it Senpai, just wanted to see if you wanted to grab a drink." He smiled at the redhead.   
Grell rubbed his temples. "Sorry I yelled knoxie dear, I just thought you were Will.." he sighed. "Of course darling~Just let me get dressed." Grell smiled and allowed Knox to come in, as Grell went into the bathroom and got dressed. 

After a while, Knox impatiently opened the door. "You take longer than a normal lady does!" he watched Grell finish up his mascara as Grell giggled a bit. 

"It takes time Knoxie Dear!" he turned around on his red heels. "Alright then, lets take our leave shall we?" 

XxxxxX 

Grell and Ronald sat at a small table, Grell sipping on the red wine he had. "So, How are you and M?" Grell smiled at the blonde, not remembering his girlfriends name, only that it began with an 'M'. 

Ronald took a swig of his beer. "I dumped her yesterday.." he swung the bottle in small circles. 

"Oh dear..What ever-" 

"Arnet you supposed to be filling out paperwork?" A cold voice spat. 

Grell didn't need to look up from his wine to tell who. Grell remained silent and looked up at Ronald. 

Ronald shrugged. "C'mon Will, loosen up,its just one drink!" 

William adjusted his glasses. "Then he can finish it at home." Will took a wad of Grell's hair and took him out of the bar, Grell whining all the way. 

"Stop! That hurts!" Grell tried to get away. 

"It hurt when you hit me in the face with a door as well.." Will yanked his hair harder, Grell whimpering. "Stop moving so much!" William roared, yanking his hair so hard that Grell went to his knees. Grell let go of William and raised his hands to his face quickly. Will stopped and looked at the red reaper. He was expecting William to slap him. 

"P-please William…no more tonight.." He said in a quiet whimper. Will let him go. 

"Now go finish that paperwork..or I WILL punish you.." Will growled raised his hand, as if he were about to hit him. 

Grell winced, and made a sound of surrender as he ceased fighting the elder, and allowed him to yank him out of the bar. Grell threw an apologetic look at Ronald. Ronald look pretty aggervated over what had happened, and Grell chewed on his lip, being careful not to bite through the skin with his shark-like teeth. 

"Sutcliff, I am your boss, and when I tell you to do something, you had better do it, and exceed my expectations while doing so. Do you think it's okay to just 'skip' a soul? Hmm? Do you know what happens to that soul? Do you?!" William's voice was raising with every sentence, making Grell want to crawl in a corner. 

"They-" Grell started. 

"They get eaten by DEMONS! And in some cases, they can even make MORE demons! Which means more trouble reaping! Which means more trouble-and overtime- for ME! Not anyone else, ME!" He had cut Grell off, and was practically screaming by the time that he had taken Grell to the shinigami apartments. The houses were fairly nice, and two of them were connected. The 'apartment' was basically a normal house, only a bit larger, and seemed to be cut in half. One half belonged to one shinigami, and the other half belonged to another. Grell's other half was empty, mainly because no one wanted to live near him. 

William grabbed the collar to Grell's shirt, and slammed him into the door. "Now get inside, and for once do something right." He spat. William adjusted his glasses, turned on his heel, and stromed off, mumbling words that were inaudible, but Grell could tell they were silent insults targeted twords the feminine reaper. 

Grell whimpered when he had hit the door with a loud THUMP and waited until William was out of sight before he pulled away from the door. Grell took out a key and slid it into the red door, and turned the doorknob to his apartment. Everything was Red and black in the red reapers' home, as those were the only colors he allowed. The living room was fairly large, with a black tiled fireplace whose embers were burning lightly, giving the room a light warmth. The couches were red, with black pillows. The only thing that wasn't red or black was the carpet, which was white. Grell sighed and threw his key on the kitchen counter, and walked to his bedroom. The bedroom was glourious as well, The red bed with the red and black silk canopy. His ruby sheets were silk, and the pillows, of course, were black. He looked at the stack of paper work at a small desk, which resided in the corner of the room, and made a sound of anger. 

'For once do something right..' William's words stung, and Grell couldn't help but to let a few tears fall as he sat at the desk, and began to fill out the paperwork. He would do just as Will had said, and would stay up all night to fill out the paperwork, then maybe...just maybe..Will would be proud.

"No.." Grell whispered to himself. "In just your problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posted chapter 2! I'll hopefully be putting them all up today :)   
> I'd also like to add that I wrote this a very long time ago, and I'm finally putting it up on here. Thanks for reading.

William sat up from the leather chair in his office and sighed. He grabbed his scythe to make his daily trip to Grell's home, where he would scold him for not coming in on time, and for doing half of his paper work. As William made his way down the hall, he bumped into someone and knocked them down and sending papers flying. William had been walking pretty fast, and he wasn't paying much attention to the reapers around him as he made his way down the hall. William extended his hand to the fallen reaper. "My deepest apologies..." his voice trailed off as he realized who it was. "Sutcliff." he snarled. "Clean up this mess, why do you have so many papers anyways?"

Grell looked a bit dazed as he looked up at the elder reaper. He averted eye contact with William, and quickly picked up the papers. "Sorry.." he mumbled. "This is all of the paperwork you handed me last night, I finished it all and-" Grell paused to yawn. "I came to turn it in, and go ahead and get whatever reapings I have over with already.." his voice had a slight whine to it, as he rubbed his eye.

"You..actually finished all of your work for once? You even went as far as to sacrifice sleep for it. I would say that I'm proud of you.." Grell's face lit up, loving the praise the elder was giving him. "- but it seems with lack of sleep you won't be able to do your reapings today, which means I will.." William scowled at The red head. "Really, if it's not one thing, it's another." he snatched the paper work from Grell's hands. "You're dismissed for today." he pushed by Grell, disappearing around the corner.

Grell sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Yes sir.." he said grumpily. He walked over to the secretaries office and knocked on the already open door. "Hey Lottie.." he smiled at Will's secretary, Charlotte Chilligsworth.

Charlotte smiled back and waved. "Hey Grell! You okay? You look kinda pale.."

Grell nodded. "Yes, I'm fine..Will just dismissed me for the day..do you know where Ronald might be?"

Charlotte thought for a second. "He should be home..it's his day off today..theres not always someone dying in London you know!" Lottie was always chipper, so she said everything excitedly and wore a permanent smile.

Grell smiled. "There would be if I were in charge!" He laughed at Charlotte's nervous expression, and left the dispatch. Ronald's apartment was fairly easy to find, as his apartment was the only one with a green roof. Grell walked up to the door and gave a few knocks as a fair warning, and took Ronald's spare key, and walked inside. "Ronnie dear~! Are you home?" Grell looked around the apartment, it was fairly normal. Off white walls, white tiled counters, beige couches and chairs in the living room. The only thing off was the beer bottles, you could find one on about every counter and table in the house. Grell knocked on the door to his bedroom, hearing the young blonde snore from the other side. "Wake up!" he said in a loud, demanding voice. After a minute, he heard shuffling, and the creak of the bed as Ronald lifted his weight from it.

"C'mon..." Ronald whined as he opened the door, his eyes still shut. "It's my day off.." he cracked open an eye and rubbed it. "Senapi..arent you supposed to be at work? After last night, I wouldve thought William would keep you on a tight leash today.." He was awake now, running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to fix it.

"No.." Grell smiled. "I stayed up all night and finished my work, so he dismissed me for the day, I'm free to do whatever I want, so get dressed! We're going out for a drink!" he giggled, Grell was wide awake now, and didn't plan on wasting his day off on sleep.

Ronald gave a bewildered look at the red reaper. "Uh, Grell, not to burst your bubble..but isn't it a bit early to go out drinking..?"

Grell pouted a bit. "Oh Knoxie, pleeeeaseee! Please, please, pleaase! You're going on a date tonight, and the one night of the week where we can hang out gets ruined! There won't be any time left if we don't do it now!" Grell hugged Ronald tightly, and gave him a look that closely resembled a lost, red, shark toothed puppy.

Ronald ran a frustrated hand through his hair and sighed. "Fine.." he pushed Grell off. "But we can't drink too much, like usual. I've got plans later, and if William catches you drinking while you're supposed to be asleep, then you'll be in even deeper shit."

Grell smiled bigly. "Ooh thank you Knoxie dear, you're too sweet!" He tried to hug Ronald again, but the blonde reaper shut the door quickly in his face, cutting him off. Grell huffed and sat on the couch, waiting for him to come out.

XxxxxX

William left out of his office, and made his way out of the dispatch. Grell had drooled on one of the papers, which had messed up the ink and needed to be redone. He went to the red roofed apartment and knocked on the door loudly. "Sutcliff, I need you for a moment." He waited before knocking harder. "Sutcliff, I said get out here, you need to redo a paper, TODAY!" William waited again, still with no reply. "Fine, I'm coming in." William said calmly, as he raised his left leg, and kicked the door down with one fast move. He found the red reapers room, and opened it, only to find and empty unmade bed. William fixed his glasses. 'That door is coming out of his paycheck..' he mentally growled. William made his way to Ronald's apartment, and knocked. "Knox, is Sutcliff with you?" William, of course, got no reply. William didn't bother to knock again, and used Knox's spare key to open the door. Ronald wasn't home either. Williams brow twitched in aggravation, as be put the pieces together. "They had better not be drinking.." he growled, and stormed off twords the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk to the bar wasn't too far, but the fact that William even had to walk there in the first place agitated him. He had been merciful to Grell, William had let him off to catch up on sleep, and this is how he wastes his time? 'I would rather him be asleep, dreaming about that dirty, low-life demon than getting wasted, and having to take yet another day of work off, just to recover..' William thought to himself, speeding up as the bar came into his eyesight. In no time, he reached the small dirty pub, and burst in. This not being the first time that William had come here to drag the red reaper home, the raven haired elder quickly found the two, with of course a drink in Grell's hand. William felt the anger boiling up inside him, and he ground his teeth as he made his way over to the giggling red head, and the young blonde. William took the drink out of Grell's gloved hand, and gripped the neck of the bottle tightly. "Grell Sutcliff..where are you supposed to be right now?" he asked shortly, through clenched teeth.

Grell's giggling had immediately ceased. He looked up at his enraged boss, and all of his happiness had been drained. Grell sat there for a moment, hoping, wishing, that this was all a dream, and he was about to wake up in his comfy, red silk bed. Grell's mouth opened, but a strangled noise came out, and he shut it quickly. The read head watched as William's right brow twitched in anger, and Grell cleared his throat. "Nothing bad..Me and Ronnie were just getting a drink! We didn't get to enjoy ourselves last night after all!" the red reaper said this with enthusiasm and confidence, hoping William would tone down, and talk himself into the thought that he was over reacting. But of course, William didn't.

William slammed a fist onto the bar table, and his voice raised a considerable amount. "WRONG AGAIN, SUTCLIFF!" Grell and Ronald both flinched at his actions, both expecting to get hit. William fixed his glasses and took a deep breath, his voice returning to his usual, calm professional voice. "Grell Sutcliff, I told you to go home and rest, did I not?"

Grell stuttered as he spoke. "W-well..you didn't specifically tell me to, you just told me that I was dismissed for the day, so I thought I could-" his voice got lower with each word, until the words trailed off as he looked up at William.

William smirked, his anger was freely overflowing, the look on his face being rather evil. "Ronald, would you mind excusing us for a moment? Actually, you can go ahead and go home. Grell and I have things to discuss.." Ronald took no time in getting up from the booth, and quickly making his way out of the bar. William watched him leave, making sure he was out of ear shot of the upcoming conversation. Will looked back at Grell, who was squirming in his seat, hoping he could leave. "So, what in the world made you think that I would dismiss you to have a free day? When you told me you hadn't slept, I told you to go so you could catch up on sleep. I guess I was wrong for assuming that you had enough common sense to know what to do with your day off."

Grell drew patterns on the table with his index finger and he pouted a bit. "Well.." he bit his lip, knowing he wouldn't be able to wiggle his way out of this. He gave out a sigh of defeat and ran a black gloved hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Will, what can I do-"

Grell was cut of by the sound of Williams scoffing. "Well, since you're obviously not tired enough to go to sleep, I can give you double the paper work. And it will be done by today. Do you hear me Sutcliff? Or are your ears defective as well, hmm?" William had a slight smirk as he said this, knowing he was slowly, but surely hurting the red reaper.

Grell whined "But, but Wiiiiill! That's not fair!" Grell frowned at hid elder when the final comment was made "Defective? What do you mean by that? There's nothing wrong with me!" Grell's voice was raising as tears sprung to his eyes. "No, I'm not perfect, but that doesn't mean that I'm one big mistake all together!" Grell got up, indifferent about whatever his boss had to say now, and started to walk out. Grell let out a yelp when William stood up quickly, and grabbed the red locks, yanking them back so William's mouth was at his ear. Grell shivered, feeling Williams breath trail down his throat.

William placed his mouth, so that his lips brushed against Grell's ear as he whispered harshly. "I DARE you to make a scene like that again, Sutcliff. Don't embarrass me in public like that ever again. Go home, and go to bed. Show up to work tomorrow bright and early, and maybe, just maybe, I'll forget this whole thing. But I swear, if you ever pull a stunt like this again, you won't have to worry about me grabbing your hair, because I'll make you cut it ALL off." William released the red locks, pushing Grell forward a bit when he did. Grell whimpered and caught himself, as he had almost tripped.

Grell didn't waste time as he left out of the bar, and went to the red roofed home. He sighed when he entered, and slammed the door shut, then stormed to his bedroom. He kicked off his heels, and fell forward onto the crimson bed, fisting the covers before letting out a scream of anger into them. Grell sat up after he was done with his fit, and grabbed his diary. Grell tapped the page with the red pen, and finally began to write words down.

Sorry I don't always stay in line,

Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't always do what you want,

Like all your little loyal subjects do,

Sorry I'm not made of sugar,

Am I not sweet enough for you?

Is that why you hate me?

I must be such an inconvenience to you,

Well... I'm just your problem,

I'm just your problem,

It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem

Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do

I shouldn't have to prove anything to you

I'm sorry that I exist,

I forgot what landed me on your blacklist.

But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you,

So... why do I want to?

Why do I want to...

Grell sighed and put the book down, pulling a pillow to his face. He hugged the pillow tightly, and cuddled it to him. Grell began to grit his teeth as he felt a lump in his throat coming up. He tried so hard to force it back, but the emotions were too much, and he began to weep silently into the pillow. He hated this. Crying wasn't something Grell was known for, the only tears he cried in public were fake ones, meant to draw attention. Grell got up after a few minutes of tearshed, and took his beloved red jacket off. He aggressively yanked the red-striped bow away from his throat, and went to the washroom to draw a bath. When he had filled up the bath full of steaming water, he took a rose from a nearby vase and plucked the petals off, then put them in the water. He began to smile as he pulled off his clothes. "Baths are the best..." he said to himself as he slid into the water, hissing as the hot water turned his ivory skin red. He sighed and relaxed in the rose scented tub, submitting to the warmth that comforted him. He put his head under the water, then came back up, giggling as he picked a petal from his nose. He finally washed himself, then spent an hour doing and grooming his long red hair. He put his favorite red robe on, and jumped into his bed. Grell cuddled under the silky sheets, and not long after fell into a deep sleep.

XxxxxX

Grell woke up sometime during the night and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't tell what time it was exactly, but judging by the position of the moon, it was around midnight. Grell changed into his clothes and put his red jacket on as well. "I think it's about time for a midnight stroll.." he smiled to himself, opening a portal and jumping into the mortal world. London was quite fun, and the red reaper was fond of the city. The mortals were quite interesting, and the fact that London had a whole underground society excited him. He never knew mortals could be so thrilling! Grell walked around for a bit before getting rather bored, it was late and some of his favorite shops weren't open. He sighed as he walked around a bit more before coming across a familiar shop. It was dark and eerie with a crooked sign that simply read "Undertaker". Grell smiled bigly, his teeth catching the light. He was quite fond of the elder Shinigami, and thought of this as the perfect opportunity to be around him without William fussing. Grell burst into the shop and called out. "Ohhhh Unny Darliiing! You have a guest." Grell put a hand on his hip and waited. It didn't take long before he saw the silver-haired elder come out of a back room.

"Oh? Seems as I have a very SPECIAL guest. Kehehe." Undertaker smiled bigly, his body shaking a bit with every giggle. "And what brings you by here M'Lady? It's very late, shouldn't you be in bed?" He giggled one more time as Grell threw a bit of hair over his shoulder.

"I've already had my rest for tonight. William was rather harsh to me today, and made me stay at home." Grell said with a pout.

Undertaker smiled even bigger. "Ahh~ I'll have to scold William for acting so harshly twords such a beautiful lady.." Undertaker drew a long black nail over Grell's jawline, making the red reaper shiver.

"Stop! That tickles!" Grell pushed his hand away and raised a brow. "You'll have to do more than just scold him to make him treat me nicely.." Grell sighed a bit, his expression softening.

Undertakers smile lightened as he looked at Grell. "Don't worry M'Lady, after I'm done, he won't ever take you for granted again.." Undertaker said this in a low voice, and the red head was too lost in space to hear. The elder brushed a piece of hair out of the younger's face, and his expression became a bit serious. "A lady shouldn't be treated harshly, but showered with kisses and praise.." Undertaker leaned in, and kissed the corner of Grell's mouth.

Grell was snapped back to reality when the silver haired man kissed him. His face broke out into a blush as he looked at the man. "Wh-What was that for?!"

Undertaker broke into laughter as he witnessed Grell's reaction. Tears ran down his cheeks, and after a minute he calmed down. "Ah, my lovely rose, I think you invented a new shade of red.." he smiled as he took a step twords the red reaper. "I know how to treat delicate ladies, such as yourself.." he ran a hand through the red locks, and looked down at the red head. He kissed the crown of his head, and further down until he reached his mouth. Undertakers lips almost touched Grell's, and Grell was too shocked to move. Undertaker leaned forward a bit, letting his lips brush lightly against Grell's as he spoke. "M'Lady, would you allow me to show you how a lady should be treated?"

Grell's blush spread wider as he looked at the elder. Grell realized how much he wanted it. To be kissed, held, loved. Grell sighed softly, and nodded. Grell patted his lips and spoke.

"Yes, show me how a lady should be treated.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic might seem a bit rushed (and not good haha) but it's my first.  
> So I'm keeping it in it's true, raw form.

XxxxxX

Grell laid in the coffin beside Undertaker, trying to get in a comfortable position. Undertaker had already fallen asleep, and Grell had noticed that even in his sleep, Undertaker had his trademark smile plastered on his face. After a few moments of adjusting, the red head finally found a semi-comfortable position to lay in. His head was on the elders chest, and he closed his eyes. The two had done nothing more but kissed, and Undertaker had insisted that Grell stay the night since it was already so late. Grell snuggled against the sliver haired man, and after a moment or two, he drifted off to sleep.

Grell awoke, being shaken a bit. He pushed off the hand that was shaking him aggervatedly and rubbed his eyes. He grumbled and snuggled against the side of the coffin. "Five more minutes Will.." Grell heard a giggle from the person beside him, and his eyes flew open, remembering where he was. Grell rubbed his head and sat up. "Oh Damn, I'm so late! Sorry Unny, I have to-" Grell tried to get out of the coffin, but Undertaker stopped him.

Undertaker pulled Grell back and continued to giggle. "You'll be thirty minutes early if you leave now kehehe." The elder wrapped his arms around the red head and ran a hand through his hair. "I just woke you up early so you wouldn't have to leave in such a rush.." Undertaker ran a nail down Grell's back, and chuckled when the red reaper shivered. "Looks like I've found your weak spot,hmm?" Undertaker let Grell go, the coffin shaking from his laughter after seeing Grell's deep blush.

Grell climbed out of the shaking coffin and rand a hand through his hair. "Yes, well, thank you for the hospitality, but I really have to go..Ive got to fix my hair before work, and if I'm late again Will-" Grell stopped and looked at Undertaker, who had quit laughing and now had an annoyed look on his face. Grell put a hand on his hip and smiled. "What's with the pouty face?" Grell wrapped his arms around the elder and nuzzled his neck, causing the elder to smile a bit.

Undertaker took a nail and ran it across Grell's jawline, getting a satisfying shiver from the red reaper. "It's just upsetting." He kissed the crown of Grell's head. "To see you worry so much after those who do not care for you. You should stand up for yourself once in a while m'lady, show them the true meaning of the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn'." Undertaker began to kiss lower, allowing his tongue to run along the shell of Grell's ear. "It pisses me off to see you being hurt by them.." Undertakers voice had become darker as he snipped at the red heads neck. Grell's hair turned a deep shade of red as he pulled away from the silver haired man.

"Oh Unny darling, I would love to stay and let you kiss me all over!" Grell giggled as Undertaker drew him in again, ticking Grell's neck as he lightly brushed his lips against the ivory skin. "But if I don't leave soon, William will only get pissy, and use that damn scythe of his to snip at me!" Grell yelped as he earned a possessive snip from the elder.

"I'm the only one allowed to snip at you." The elder giggled. "And if William tries, I just might have to punish him!"

Grell smiled, wondering if The Undertaker was only joking, or if under those silver bangs were cruel eyes that promised pain. Grell giggled at him and buttoned up his collar, trying to hide the fresh love bites that the Undertaker had given him. "Ill be sure to tell you if he does!" Grell sighed and looked outside. "I really should be going, at this rate, I won't have any time to get ready!" Grell looked at Undertaker over his shoulder and winked. "But I'll be sure to come by later on tonight!" The red heads lips pursed into a pout. "That is, unless you don't want me to come back." Grell batted his lashes, and Undertaker could have sworn he saw the same face on a begging puppy at some point.

Undertaker let out a short laugh. "Kehehe..Of course M'Love..what man wouldn't want to be seen with a lady as beautiful as yourself?"

Grell's blush deepened and he purred softly. "And what lady wouldn't want to be with a man as dashing and charming as yourself!" Grell wiggled happily, and flung his arms around Undertaker, kissing the corner of his mouth. "But I really MUST be going! I'll see you later, Unny dear!" And with that, the red reaper made his way to the Shinigami realm, stopping by his apartment and prettying himself up before bounding happily to the dispatch, feeling happier than he had felt in a long time.

XxxxxX

William's brow twitched in irritation. His plan had been so flawless, what could have possibly gone wrong? He had picked out his words carefully, only choosing the ones that would cause the deepest wounds. He had seen it, the hurt in the reapers eyes as William told the reaper how worthless he was. And yet, Grell was here, His smile as big as ever, and he was so happy. It irritated William to hell and back to see Grell so happy. Will took a glance at Grell, who was happily chattering away to Knox. Will scoffed and made his way into his office, shutting the door rather hard behind him. The raven haired reaper sat down behind his desk and sighed, the annoying image of Grell's happy face plastered to the back of his eyelids. 'What the hell made him so happy so fast?' he pondered to himself, then gritting his teeth in irritation at the new thought that burned into his mind. 'Or more importantly, WHO has made him so happy. ' Certainly, it had to be a persons doing. After all, Grell was always depressed the day after Williams harsh lectures. 'But why should I care?' Will thought to himself, resting his head in his hands.

'Because he is mine.'

Williams head snapped up, angered by the thought. True, William looked after Grell, but that was because William was his superior. No other reasons but that.

Right?

William slammed his fist down on the desk in anger as the conflicting emotions and thoughts raced in his mind. 'Grell is MINE, he isn't allowed to have anyone else make him happy, I'm the only one allowed to make him feel anything!'

'But he's annoying, if another takes him, that will be a weight lifted from my shoulders.'

'I will not allow someone to steal something that is mine, and mine alone.'

'But is he really mine?..'

'Of course he is, I am his superior, the only one allowed to touch him, I'll be damned before I let another lay hands on MY reaper.'

William laid is head on his desk with an agitated groan. He didn't want Grell, but the thought of someone else having him pissed him off to no end. William would find the source of his happiness and exterminate it, leaving only William. 'He is mine, after all.'

William got up and left the office, looking for Sutcliff. It was time to get to the bottom of this.


	5. A ray of hope, yeah?

Hey! So, I haven't abandoned this! In fact i'm going to scrap the earlier chapters, rewrite them, and rewrite the future ones as well. I dont have a good excuse for not updating so! All I can say is : RIDE MY ASS ABOUT THIS PLEASE! I need to be motivated, Ill try to have a chapter rewritten within the next week, and i'll begin the process! If you've stuck with me, thanks. You get a gold star. All of them.


End file.
